The Last Dance
by ForeverInYourFavor
Summary: This is a Klaus and Caroline story! It's set right in season 6 so there are spoilers so if you're not up on the seasons you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER ALERT!**

So this is a fanfiction set right after Caroline's mom died and she flipped her humanity switch. It's a Klaus Caroline story so I hope you like it.

Caroline walked slowly down the street. She was smiling but neither was she frowning; her face was blank. It hadn't even been 24 hours since her mother's death and she had flipped her humanity switch only a few hours ago. The girl let her short blonde hair blew in the cool breeze as she walked. It was too late for there to be many people around town, the streets were quiet. She felt her phone buzz multiple times in her pocket but she ignored it each time. Whoever was calling her she just didn't care. Caroline wanted to be free; free from compassion, free from pain, and free from the aching pain that had resided in her chest cavity all day. For once, Caroline wanted to be the one to forget everything and be selfish and just let go. And that's what she planned on doing; letting go. Caroline grazed her fingers on the fence surrounding the park as she passed. She looked at the swing set. When she was little she had loved to swing, she used to want to do it for days. But now, she had no desire or nostalgia to do anything of the sort.

It wasn't long before someone caught up to her though. She felt a swift presence move in behind her as she glided along the sidewalk. Caroline stopped. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She had seen what everyone had done for Elena when she had shut out her emotions. Caroline was going to make sure that that didn't happen to her. She didn't need permission to do whatever she wanted but it would be easier than leaving a trail of bodies to prove her point.

"What do you want Stefan?" Caroline asked as she turned around. She didn't smile at her once best friend. She looked up into his eyes, a blank stare on her face. Caroline only wanted to hear his answer because she knew he would give it to her whether she fought or not; it would be easier to listen to whatever he had to say now rather than run.

"I found Elena with her neck snapped on your living room floor," He answered not coming any closer.

"It's not like I was hiding her from you. I expected someone to find her," Caroline crossed her arms.

"I thought maybe we could talk now," Stefan urged.

"I'm not really in the mood for one of your heart to heart conversations, sorry." Caroline turned to leave. As soon as her back was to Stefan, he moved with his swift vampire speed to stand in front of her. This time he was significantly closer to her body than before.

"I think you want to hear what I have to say," Stefan said to her. Caroline let herself smile just a tiny bit at Stefan's urgency. She found his determination funny.

"How do you know what I want Stefan?" She asked him.

"I think I know you pretty well and I know this is not you. You don't want to turn your humanity off and just shut out everyone who is trying to help you. You aren't alone Caroline, you've got Elena and Matt and me…" Caroline cut him off before he could continue with a curt laugh.

"You? I've got you to depend on? I remember a time not too long ago when I needed you and you responded with 'can we talk later'? You weren't interested then so don't pretend to be interested now, I don't need the sympathy vote."

"It's not sympathy Caroline, I want you to know that it's okay to feel the pain. You aren't alone, I've been where you are. It's too painful and you feel like your chest is being crushed and it would be easier to just flip that switch and ignore the feelings. But it isn't easier that way, it's lonely. Flip your switch back and I'll help you. I won't leave your side; I'll be with you the entire time."

"No thanks, I don't want your help Stefan. I'm over this," Caroline pushed past Stefan on the sidewalk. She stood in the middle of the street and looked back at Stefan. She noticed the hurt look on his face and the defeat plastered all over it.

"Tell everyone not to wait up for me, I'll be back when I feel like it," Caroline said before running out of town at top vampire speed. Stefan sighed and took out his cellphone.

"Hey, I couldn't reach her, she's gone. We need reinforcements," Stefan said before hanging up.

**Let me know what you guys think with some reviews! I didn't want to give too much away so it's a little short! But any feedback is welcome, thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all of the follows, here's the next part. Hope you like it :)**

Caroline stood at the edge of Mystic Falls, staring at the back of the town 'welcome' sign. She noticed the paint was cracking and faded. Caroline kept standing in the grass in front of the sign, unwilling to move. She glanced her eyes around the sign at the open road. She was only about three steps from leaving town. If she took off now no one would find her, she could pretend to be someone else, somewhere else. She hadn't felt anything in a few hours and she couldn't think of why she had never wanted to flip her switch before. But as soon as Caroline was about to cross the town border, she heard her name called out. She turned around.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked. She turned and faced her ex-boyfriend. He hadn't said much to her since he found out she had slept with Klaus.

"Car, come home. We all want you home," He said to her. Tyler wasn't a vampire like Caroline; he knew that if he tried to pursue her and she wasn't ready that she would run. He wouldn't be able to catch her.

"I don't have a home anymore," She replied.

"Yes you do. You've got the Salvatore Mansion. It seems like a vampire rite of passage to live there once you turn," Tyler told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Stefan wants me there," Caroline said cynically.

"What do you mean he doesn't want you there?" Tyler asked. Caroline began to walk towards Tyler at first but then ended up right in front of him using her vampire speed.

"I don't really think you want to know," Caroline told him with a snarky attitude. Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"Well…come with me anyways. Elena wants you there," Tyler told her. Caroline eyed Tyler. He watched her but he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Hmm, alright fine, I'll go to the Salvatore Mansion. But I'm not going there bored so I hope you brought your car," She asked him a slight smile on her face.

"Okay? Where to then?" Tyler asked.

"To pick up some friends from the drugstore. I need USWeekly, People, and Stars. Pronto." Tyler rolled him eyes but started walking back to his car with her anyways. He was just glad she was coming home with him.

"Oh, one more thing," Caroline said stopping Tyler in front of his car. "I'm driving."

"What, why?" Caroline's eyes grew bloodshot and a bloodthirsty look appeared on her face.

"You'll be a little out of it," She told him. Before Tyler could fight her off, Caroline had one hand around his shoulder and the other turning his neck to the side to sink her teeth into.

Caroline brought a handful of magazines to the counter and slapped them down. She looked out the drugstore window at Tyler sitting in the front seat of his truck. He was resting his head against the headrest of the passenger seat, a long red streak trailing down his neck.

"Hey there Caroline," The guy behind the counter said to her. It snapped her attention back. She flashed a bright smile at the guy.

"Hi Bobby."

"I'm sorry about your mom, really I am," Bobby said to her as he rang in her magazines. She handed him a twenty and she tried to smile. When he handed Caroline the change back she gave a curt smile.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. See you later," She said dashing out of the store quickly, her magazines in hand. She handed them to Tyler when they got in the car. He looked at her almost dumbfounded.

"Did you grab me a new shirt or paper towel like I asked you to?" Tyler asked her. Caroline glanced at him.

"Oops, I forgot."

"Come on Car, it wasn't that hard to remember,"

"Why don't you just go in and grab something," She suggested. Tyler pointed to the puncture marks in his neck.

"Hello, you fed off of me, I can't."

"Well I'm not going back in there so you'll have to wait. We're close to the Salvatore's house anyways, no big deal."

"You're slipping into your old selfish ways." Tyler muttered. Of course Caroline heard him with her vampire super hearing. She turned her head, at first a mad look on face but it melted away into a smug look.

"But at least I'm pretty. Being a vampire has done wonders for my complexion."

**Sooo... what do you guys think? Let me know, it's a little slow but the next part will pick up I promise! Give me some reviews and I'll post the next part! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming :)**

Caroline turned off the car and carried her plastic bag of magazines to the front door of the Salvatore Mansion. She looked up at it, already feeling the boredom sinking in. She waited for Tyler to get out of the car. He was still rubbing his neck still where Caroline bit him. Tyler made a painful face which made Caroline roll her eyes. She ran towards him using her vampire speed. Looking right into his eyes she began to speak to Tyler.

"Stop rubbing your neck, it doesn't hurt. You like that I fed on you, it's no big deal," She said to him.

"It's no big deal, I like it," Tyler replied. Caroline smiled and nodded.

She opened the door to the house and strolled in. Standing around the corner in the living room she saw Stefan, Elena, and Matt. Damon came into the room with Alaric, both holding a small glass of bourbon. Caroline put her bag of magazines on the table. No one was saying anything so in the silence she walked over to the liquor table and poured herself a glass of the whiskey from its decanter. Caroline had enough time to take a sip and enjoy it before anyone said anything.

"Caroline-" Elena started but Caroline held up her finger to stop her best friend.

"No, Elena. I'm not sorry so I'm not going to apologize. I didn't come here so everyone can convince me out of something I'm enjoying so much."

"But this isn't you," She continued. Caroline sighed frustrated.

"This is me, okay guys? Either get used to it or I'll walk out that front," Caroline said. Stefan gave Caroline a funny look.

"I smell blood," Stefan said. Caroline was looking back at Tyler. No one had paid any attention when he had come into the house behind Caroline but every eye in the house was on him now. Elena gave Caroline a disapproving look.

"You bit Tyler? Caroline what is wrong with you?" She rushed over to Tyler. Matt ran past Caroline without looking at her.

"It's no big deal guys. I like it," Tyler told everyone. Stefan observed Tyler's pupils before breathing a sigh of relief.

"He's been compelled, but no significant blood loss," Stefan told them.

"You compelled him too? What is wrong with you?" Elena said loudly.

"So what? He isn't a werewolf anymore, he's human. It's totally safe, plus I didn't kill him," Caroline justified.

"That's not the point Caroline," Elena yelled. Caroline rolled her eyes and went into the living room. Alaric and Matt took Tyler away farther into the house to clean him up. Standing in the kitchen doorway was Bonnie. Caroline looked up from her whiskey glass just staring. Bonnie had her arms crossed over her chest, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Caroline," Bonnie said quietly. Caroline gave Bonnie a small smile and walked over to her. Bonnie backed up away from Caroline, slightly nervous.

"What's wrong Bonnie? I haven't seen you in months. Can't I give you a hug?" Caroline asked acting offended.

"You flipped your switch Caroline, I'm not sure I want you near me. When Elena flipped she tried to kill me," Bonnie said.

"I'm not like Elena, I have total control." Caroline held her arms open and Bonnie slowly walked towards her friend. While Bonnie was being embraced by Caroline, she slowly unhinged her arms to reveal a small shot of vervain. Bonnie pierced Caroline's side between her ribs with the shot, injecting Caroline with a small dose of the liquid herb. Caroline backed away from Bonnie, staring at her in disbelief. Caroline fell to the floor in slow motion. Bonnie looked across the room at Damon who had a devilish smile on his face.

"This had better work Damon," Bonnie said to him.


End file.
